Lou Diamond Phillips
|birth_place = Subic Bay, Philippines |occupation = Actor |years_active = 1982-present |series = George Lopez (TV series) |character = George Edward Lopez (II), George's half-brother |episodes = 2 in Seasons 1 and 3 |children = Grace Moorea Phillips (daughter) }} Lou Diamond Phillips (born February. 17, 1962) played the role of George Edward Lopez, George's half-brother, in two episodes of George Lopez, first in "George vs. George" in Season 1, then in "Would You Like a Drumstick or a Kidney?" in Season 3. Biography Phillips worked as an assistant director and instructor at the University of Texas at Arlington, where he also studied Drama, between 1983 and 1986. In 1982 he met Adam Roarke, of the Film Actors Lab (Arlington, Texas), who became an important figure in his life. At the Film Actors Lab he studied Film Acting Technique and later joined the team as an instructor. He attended Flour Bluff High School, and briefly attended Del Mar College, in Corpus Christi, Texas. Phillips' big break came with the starring role in 1987's La Bamba as doomed early rocker Ritchie Valens. The film also starred Esai Morales as Valens brother. Though the role garnered him laud from critics, he has since found it difficult to find another leading role in a big-budget Hollywood film. In 1988, he co-starred along Edward James Olmos in the inner-city high school drama, Stand and Deliver. He played the role of Angel Guzman, a wannabe cholo who is inspired by his math teacher, Jaime Escalante, to challenge himself at calculus. Along the road he creates a friendship with Escalante. In 1988, Phillips starred on the cowboy hit film Young Guns with Kiefer Sutherland, and both returned on the 1990 sequel. Phillips and Sutherland became good friends and have appeared on several films together like Renegades, Teresa's Tattoo, Hourglass (also with Howell), and Picking Up The Pieces. Although Phillips concentrated more on films during the 80s and 90s, he did appear in some shows like Dallas, Miami Vice, Tales from the Crypt, Adventures from the Book of Virtues (with Esai Morales), The Outer Limits, and Spin City. In 2001, he landed one of the lead roles on the Alex Gansa series Wolf Lake, which lasted only one season and was cancelled. After this show and his appearance on the FOX-TV series 24 in which he played the role of prison warden Mark DeSalvo, Phillips dedicated more time to his television career. He appeared on shows like Resurrection Blvd. (with Marisol Nichols), The Twilight Zone, The Handler, The Triangle, and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. From 2005 to 2010, he had a recurring role on Numb3rs as Agent Ian Edgerton. In 2009, he began another recurring role on Stargate Universe. During the show, he also worked with Reiko Aylesworth. From 2012 to 2014, Phillips starred in A&E's Longmire, along with Bailey Chase and Katee Sackhoff. Family/Personal life On 1986, Phillips appeared on his first low budget film called Trespasses. During the making of this film, he met Julie Cypher, an assistant director who would later become his wife. She would later divorce him to start a relationship with singer Melissa Etheridge, which lasted 10 years. Phillips then met Jennifer Tilly, to whom he was briefly engaged, although the two never married. He later married model Kelly Phillips. They had twin daughters. They separated in 2005 and their divorce was finalized in 2007. Phillips also plays on the World Poker Tour in the Hollywood Home games. He plays for the Sierra Canyon H.S. & Santa Suzanna Montessori charity. External links * * World Poker Tour Profile * [http://tv.zap2it.com/tveditorial/tve_main/1,1002,271%7C74280%7C1%7C,00.html Philips to be reunited with Sutherland on 24] Category:Actors Category:Special guest star Category:Male Category:Guest stars